


Like A Fairytale

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: J2 Love Week [6]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Humor, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sexual Acts, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Head-canon drabble written for the J2 Love Week 2015 event on Tumblr.</p><p>For the prompt: AU (go wild fellas!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Fairytale

Their coming together played out like a fairy tale story.

Their fathers were old fraternity brothers who’d long dreamed of uniting their business empires through marriage.

At first it seemed as though destiny were conspiring against them by making the Padalecki’s unable to conceive while the Ackles had two sons in the first 5 years of their union.

Eventually each couple had 3 children(2 boys and 1 girls each) but again fate seemed opposed to a union between the families since either age incompatibility or being of the same gender made any pairing combination an unlikely possibility.

The patriarchs had both just about given up hope of a union within this generation, so imagine how happy they were to learn that both their middle children, boys, were gay. They immediately began making plans to push their sons together convinced that it was a sign that they were meant to be.

Now the boys, Jensen and Jared by name, liked each other just fine.

Jensen was a loving and respectful son. He liked Jared and was therefore willing to give the relationship a chance.

Jared resented being pushed into the relationship even though he was smitten with the slightly older man too. So he proceeded to act like all men who are being forced to do something act, even when it’s something he really wants. Childishly.

They both however loved their fathers and did agree to an engagement to make them happy.

As sometimes happens in these cases, misinterpretations cause rifts between even would be lovers and the one that opened between these two men because of the impression that neither really did want the marriage almost brought the entire endeavor to an embarrassing end.

On the night before their wedding day, Jensen had decided to let Jared off the hook. He wrote a letter apologizing for letting things go too far; Explaining that he knew Jared didn’t want the marriage and that he would not be showing up for the ceremony. In the letter he told Jared to blame him for everything and wished Jared luck in finding the right person. Then prepared to leave town.

Unfortunately, or luckily, depending on your view, he entrusted the letter to Jared's best friend, Chad with the instruction that the letter be delivered early the next morning.  Chad, who knew that Jared was in fact in love with Jensen, suspected that it boded ill and rushed the letter to Jared that night urging Jared to read it and act before it was too late.

Jared did read the letter and realizing that it was his earlier childish behavior that had started the problems rushed to find Jensen and convince him to go through with the wedding.

It took many hours, words and action from both of them to convince the other that the really did care about each other.

As a result both men showed up to their wedding late, disheveled and tired but happy.

….And they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
